


¿Qué tienes para mí?

by NaniMe



Series: Araña Ardiente [3]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Muchos mensajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Un intercambio de mensajes que quieren crear un ambiente adecuado para celebrar su aniversario que es mañana.O pasado mañana.Y bueno, todo parte de ahí.





	¿Qué tienes para mí?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
Escribí esto como agradecimiento a una persona que participó en la SpideyTorch Week para la página Araña Ardiente - SpideyTorch en facebook.  
Es algo corto y rápido, pero espero que aun así agrade <3

Peter entró a su habitación estirando los brazos luego de un pesado día. Lo normal para él, claro, unos cuantos villanos, atender su posgrado, fotografías nuevas para el Bugle, visitar a tía May. Era casi media noche, sólo quería llegar y dormir. Pero había una cosa más que merecía toda su atención y energía que le quedaba. Así que tomó su celular y sonrió un poco al ver que ya tenía un mensaje nuevo de Johnny.

**(Mañana es nuestro aniversario**

**más te vale que tengas un regalo increíble preparado!)**

Frunciendo el ceño, Peter se dejó caer en su cama mientras escribía una respuesta.

_[Mañana no es nuestro aniversario_

_Es pasado mañana]_

**(No puedo creer el horrible novio que eres!**

**lo olvidas**

**y cuando te lo recuerdo**

**te equivocas.)**

_[No me equivoco._

_Nos vimos el viernes, pero cuando dijiste que sí ya era pasada medianoche, ya era el día siguiente._

_Así que es el 27._

_Pasado mañana.]_

**(No te fijes en esos detalles, nerd!**

**Y yo que tenía algo pensado para adelantar nuestro aniversario un poco)**

_[Me interesa._

_¿Qué tienes para mí?]_

Johnny vio su mensaje de inmediato, pero Peter tuvo que esperar unos momentos más largos que lo que le hubiera tocado escribir. Por eso supo que estaba haciendo algo. Tomar una foto quizás. Johnny tardaba cantidades considerables de tiempo cuando tenía que elegir alguna foto. Era desesperante a veces. En ese momento le preocupaba más la posibilidad de quedarse dormido. Unos segundos después llegó una foto, tal como había supuesto, pero no de lo que se había imaginado.

Su mente había imaginado un regalo, un objeto, incluso alguna especie de carta o una ridiculez. Pero lo que le llegó fue una foto de Johnny mismo, bueno, de su cuerpo ya que en realidad era una foto tomada desde su pecho hacia abajo así que su rostro no salía, sin ninguna ropa. Ninguna. Estaba acostado en su cama, desnudo. Muy desnudo. Y con su mano libre sujetando su pene. Y sabía que era una foto, y que por lo tanto no había movimiento, pero al parecer su mente imaginó perfectamente esa mano deslizándose suavemente, el pulgar llegando hasta la cabeza y molestándose un poco….

Escuchó el sonido de un mensaje llegando, y le costó un poco de toda su voluntad apartar la mirada de la imagen y ver qué más decía Johnny.

Allí descubrió que al parecer sus manos escribieron en automático, ¿Un superpoder nuevo? porque sin ser consciente de ello, él había mandado un

_[OMG]_

Que Johnny contestó con

**(Te gusta lo que ves?)**

_[Tal vez]_ Mandó Peter, porque no iba a darle el gusto. Johnny ya estaba muy, muy lleno de sí mismo como para que Peter alimentara ese ego sin control. Terminarían ahogándose en él, y le gustaba vivir y besar a su novio. Y le gustaría más que esa mano fuera suya, también. De repente no entendía por qué era que Johnny y él no estaban juntos en ese momento. Decidió distraerse por ahora _[¿Por que estás completamente desnudo?]_

**(Oh, por dios, Parker**

**arruinas el ambiente a una velocidad asombrosa**

**no te das cuenta del objetivo de esa foto?)**

_[Sí claro]_ contestó Peter tardándose más de lo que debió tomarle escribir ese mensaje, y Johnny comenzó a dudar si de verdad lo entendía _[Sólo me preguntaba ¿Has estado así todo el tiempo mientras conversábamos? ¿O lo decidiste en el camino?]_

**(Volveré a vestirme)** declaró Johnny, aunque en la realidad, acostado en su habitación, no hizo ningún movimiento por si quiera intentarlo.

_[¡No!_

_Espera, tal vez deberías mandarme otra foto._

_Por si acaso]_

**(Por si acaso?**

**por si acaso qué?)**

_[No lo sé, es algo que se hace corroborar ¿Cierto? El método científico y todo eso]_

**(Jajaja**

**eso es ridículo)**

_[¿Acaso esperas que te ruegue?]_

**(Sí, claro, hazlo)**

_[Te lo ruego]_

**(Eso no causa ningún impacto en mí)**

_[Léelo con un tono de mucha, mucha súplica]_

**(En serio no sé por qué no solo aceptas uno de los celulares que Reed o Stark tratan de darte. Esto de no poder tener una videollamada porque tu software es viejo es.... Una broma. Una de muy mal gusto)**

_[Lo siento, bebé, no me gusta que me den cosas]_

**(Ya va siendo hora de que te hagas tu propio celular entonces)**

_[Esperas demasiado de mí]_

**(Reed, Stark y tú están todos en el mismo círculo de geniecitos donde construir celulares es como resolver el crucigrama para otros)**

_[Sí..._

_Oye, Johnny]_

**(¿Sí?)**

_[¿Sigues desnudo?]_

**(Sí, desnudo y dispuesto para ti siempre)** le mandó Johnny seguido de un Emoji guiñando, en un intento de ser coqueto. Pero como muchas otras veces, incluso ahora que ya eran pareja, Peter simplemente lo pasó por alto.

_[¿Generalmente estás desnudo cuando hablamos?]_

**(Quizás)** Se limitó a contestarle Johnny. La verdad era que si estaba en su habitación, solía estar así todo el tiempo. Él era muy caliente, y claro, incluía a su apariencia, pero obviamente se refería a su temperatura corporal. Eso hacía que a veces la ropa, incluso la que Reed había hecho especialmente para que soportara sus poderes, lo hacía sentir como si fuera demasiado.

Le era cómodo estar desnudo. Bien, no siempre que hablaba con Peter, y no siempre que hablaba con Peter y lo estaba, trataba de llevar la conversación a algo de sex-text. Porque como acababa de demostrar en esa ocasión, no daba resultados muy fructíferos.

En serio, Peter era bueno en la cama (por lo menos), pero cuando no estaba “con el sentimiento” de verdad que era difícil de creer que el hombre tuviera el mínimo de conocimiento en el tema.

Aunque ya debía haberse imaginado que algo a larga distancia no funcionaría. No funcionaría porque incluso cuando estaban juntos, Peter y él mismo decían o hacían tonterías que los desviaban del tema y sólo eran capaces de mantenerse en el ritmo por el contacto.

Intentando probar algo diferente, tal vez un poco más directo, presionó el botón de llamada y puso el teléfono en su oído. No podían tener una videollamada porque el vejestorio que Peter llamaba celular no podía hacerlo, pero si pudieran escuchar sus voces, quizás ayudaría en algo.

Le sorprendió un poco que Peter no contestara de inmediato. ¿Qué no tenía el celular en la mano en ese momento? Consideró entonces que quizás se había quedado dormido, y su enojo (¿En serio lo había dejado colgado así?) se mezcló con su preocupación (Esperaba que no estuviera herido. Que hubiera sido capaz de acostarse en su cama adecuadamente). Pero entonces Peter contestó y Johnny reconoció el sonido de la ciudad de fondo y el viento muy fuerte.

\--¿Estás balanceándote? --le preguntó enojado sin siquiera dar oportunidad a que Peter dijera algo-- ¡Ya deberías estar en casa descansando! No, espera ¿Has estado patrullando mientras yo he estado aquí haciendo el ridículo tratando de crear un ambiente entre nosotros? ¡Y tú no pudiste decir nada! Qué estás-

Interrumpió sus quejas, interminables en su cabeza, cuando escuchó un golpe en su ventana. Se volteó para ver a Spider-Man sacudiendo una mano y la voz de Peter llegó por el celular.

\--¿Puedes abrirme?

Johnny colgó y fue hacia la ventana dejando al otro entrar.

\--En serio estás desnudo --fue lo primero que dijo una vez adentro, y Johnny no se limitó al rodar los ojos.

\--¿Creíste acaso que me desnudaría para tomarte una foto y luego me vestiría otra vez? ¿O que te estaba mandando una foto vieja?

Spider-Man levantó los hombros y Johnny sacudió la cabeza. Se acercó a quitarle la máscara y sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado del otro.

\--Viniste hasta aquí únicamente para asegurarte --se suponía que era una pregunta, pero era más afirmación que nada. Peter se sonrojó más y apartó la mirada.

\--No podía dejar de pensar –comenzó a decir Peter observando la pared de Johnny que bien podía tener el sentido de la vida con la intensidad que el castaño le otorgaba--, en ti, haciendo tareas comunes. Desnudo. Andando por la casa, simplemente haciendo lo mismo de siempre. Desnudo.

\--Te excita.

Peter hizo una mueca y lo miró. Johnny sonrió. Y si el como la mirada de Peter bajó a su entrepierna mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, era un buen reflejo de lo que él sentía, se imaginaba en qué harían el resto de la noche.

Lo que lo hizo recordar que aun tenía el celular en la mano. Observó la pantalla antes de dejarlo sobre una mesa.

\--Es pasada media noche. Feliz aniversario, Pete.

\--Es mañana.

\--Eres un terrible novio --fue lo último que dijo antes de que Peter lo besara y llevara hacia la cama.


End file.
